


Perspective

by supergirlshero85



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Almost dying on Earth X and having that heart to heart with Sara got Alex thinking. Her happiness wasn't with Maggie or one person.. No, it was being a mom. So when she got home that was what she did.  Now five years later she has the child she always wanted, but things change when she comes face to face with an old attraction. Sara Lance is back and is planning on staying.. Jeremy who loves everyone doesn't care for her a bit. Can Alex have it all the kid and love? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Alex still couldn’t believe she had survived an alternate evil earth and came home virtually unscathed. She had fought alongside some of the best people she knew had an interesting one night stand and above all saved Kara. All in all Iris and Barry’s almost wedding was one for the history books. It wasn’t until she got home though did she start to think. She thought about how she almost died and lost Kara. She thought about the Deo and Maggie. There were no definites in life. One thing she did know though was she wanted to be a mom. A mom to a little boy or girl one that would be her life. Deciding life was too short to wait for love, she started a search for the perfect donor. She searched for weeks it was around Christmas when she was ready to give up. She couldn’t have a strangers baby what would she do if her kid got sick and needed an organ or what if she died they would have no roots left. Would Kara love her child, of course, she would but would it be enough would it be fair. 

That was when she started to think about asking one of her friends. J’onn was out because well he was her dad and yeah no. James was out because he still loved Kara and that would be all kinds of uncomfortable. Clark was a possibility but an alien baby could have effects she didn’t want to risk. Finally one game night she realized the perfect donor was right in front of her. Winn Schott her Pseudo little brother. The next night she invited him over and presented him with her whole plan. From his part in the baby's life to the genetic pluses and the negatives. Leaving him quite stunned by the end of the night. He had promised to think about it before leaving. 

It took him almost a month she had all but given up hope when on New Years he came into her lab and said let’s do it. Within the week the legal papers were signed. He would have no rights unless she died. Then and only then would custody go to him and Kara. Her next cycle she was inseminated and it took right away. Two months later she happily told everyone she was expecting a baby. Kara was overjoyed insisting Alex give up her apartment and move into the one across the hall from her that had two bedrooms. With some grumbling Alex agreed after all having her right there could only be a good thing for them both. 

Alex’s pregnancy went by fast and without any problems. The worse time for her was when she couldn’t be out in the field with her team. Nine months later Alex gave birth to a little boy she named Jeremy Trevor Danvers, JT for short. He was spoiled from the moment he arrived having so many people who loved him. Alex knew she had made the right decision as soon as she held her son. As much as she loved Maggie the love she had for her son was so much stronger. She was a mom and her life was complete… or was it?

Five Years Later Five Years Later Five Years Later

“MOM MOM MOMMY WAKE UP IT’s SNOWING AND AUNTY KARA MADE PANCAKES!”

A ball of five-year-old energy yelled before he came launching himself right on top of his sleeping mother. Groaning she pushed him off her bladder before snuggling him close. 

“What have we said about jumping on mommy when she’s sleeping Jer?”  
“Uh not to do it? But mom it was an emergency SNOW!”

He told her before kissing her and wiggling free. Rolling her eyes Alex got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After washing up she grabbed her sweatshirt pulling it on as she made her way across the hall. 

“You know Kara when you said live across from me it will be great. I didn’t think it meant you kidnap my son every morning before sending him to me to wake me up for pancakes!”

Alex grumbled as she poured herself a big mug of coffee. Kara just rolled her eyes before placing a plate filled with her favorite blueberry pancakes in front of her. 

“Ok grumpy one I didn’t kidnap him he slept over remember you worked late. And two it’s a big day! Today we go to other earth and spend a week with our friends. It will be great I have all of Jeremy’s presents stashed away with Barry. We can’t have Santa letting him down.”

“Yeah let’s just hope no invasion comes this time.”

Alex said dryly as she continued to drink her coffee waking up as she did. 

“Way to think positive there sis! We get to meet Barry and Iris’s little girl and maybe Sara will be there. I mean you guys have kept in touch some. Maybe something could happen.”

“Kara she time-hops in a spaceship. I run the DEO, keep you safe and have a five-year-old. I don’t see it working.”

“Well you know she’s thinking of coming here I mean she can work beside you and help run the DEO. Plus Jeremy loves everyone it will be fine.”

“I am fine with it being just me and my little guy.”

“I know Alex but you haven't dated since that loser from a few months back. You're a mom you haven't died. I’m with Lena now and I want you to have happiness again!”

Before Alex could protest they were interrupted by Lena walking in carrying a giggling little ball of life. 

“Jeremy wanted to see the snow I wanted a bagel so yeah.”

“Your such a pushover babe.”

Kara said pressing a loving kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

“Says you who watched The Polar Express five times last night. Five bloody times.” 

“What it’s a classic mom right?”

Jeremy said as he climbed back up to his spot. 

“That it is buddy it was your Aunt's favorite movie growing up.”

“Yup and now it’s mine! I’m so excited mommy I’m going to meet the flash he’s so cool better then Supergirl and Superman combined!” 

“Yes, he is pretty cool.” 

Alex said as she sent a smirk at Kara over her son’s head. They hadn’t told him Kara was Supergirl yet. Alex wanting to wait until he was older and could keep a secret. He found out about Barry by accident one day when he popped through during movie night. Since then he had been talking about the speedster nonstop to Kara’s utter annoyance. 

“Yeah yeah, Jer Flash is so cool but can he shoot heat from his eyes or fly I think not.”

“Aunty he has superspeed what more do you need than that.”

Lena seeing the pout form pressed a kiss to her lips before sitting next to Alex. 

“So what time are we heading over to Earth 1?”

“Well, we're all packed so as soon as you slowpokes finish eating!”

Hearing that Jeremy finished his juice then ran across the hall to get dressed. By the time Alex was done eating he was already in his best jeans and shirt his uncle Winn had bought him the other day. 

After a quick shower, Alex was back letting Kara take Jeremy her and Lena had the bags as they followed her through the breach. Walking right up to Barry and Iris’s the women walked into a big greeting. Everyone that had been there minus Martin was there. Jeremy clung to his Aunt only saying a few hellos as Kara went around the room. Seeing Alex talking to Sara Kara smiled as she put Jeremy down. 

“See that Jeremy that’s mom’s special friend Sara you should go say hi! Yes, let’s.”

Scrunching up his eyes Jeremy sighed but let himself be dragged over to where his mom was. He clung to Kara until Alex was close than he latched onto her staring up at the blonde with curious eyes. His mom had only had one special friend he knew about he met her once then she went away. He wasn’t sure what made this woman so special but he wasn’t having it. So when she bent down to say hello he glared at her.

“I don’t talk to strangers!”

“I am so sorry Sara I Jeremy is usually quite friendly.”

Kara said as Alex excused herself to go talk to Jeremy. Once she was Jeremy free Lena walked over to where Kara and Sara were.

“Ok, what did you say Kara?”

“Nothing just that we were meeting Alex’s special friend. I wanted him to be nice so sue me.”

“It’s no worries guys I am sure meeting so many people has his back up. We will meet again nice to know though that I am that special.”

Sara said with a wink before walking over to the island to get herself a drink. 

Not much happened until dinner time Sara was placed right next to Alex and Jeremy something she was sure Kara had to do with. Bracing herself Alex walked Jeremy over encouraging him to be nice. He rolled his eyes but nodded before sliding in between his mom and Kara. 

“So mom says you're not a stranger… But I don’t understand why you're my mom's special friend..”

Hearing that Lena held back a smirk as Kara and Alex turned red at the same time. 

“Well J it’s simple your mom and I use to like each other.”

“Ok, that makes sense my mom is the best everyone likes her! Well, not Uncle Winn he’s scared of her.” 

Jeremy said before turning back to his dinner. Alex waited until he was on Kara’s lap letting her cut his food to lean over to talk to Sara. 

“You were smooth who knew you were so good with kids.”

“I’m not I just am good with Danvers I guess.”

Sara said with a wink.

“So what’s up with him and Kara I mean she’s with Lena but Jeremy acts like she’s his second mom.”

“Well, You know Kara give her a puppy she claims it as hers names it and takes it home. I gave her a nephew. I can’t explain it they have connected since before he was born. Their bond is something I cherish. He is close with Lena too.”

“That’s good I mean kids deserve all the love. So think we can sneak away and they will watch him so we can talk?” 

“YES WE WILL “

Kara interrupted. 

“You and your super hearing need to stay over there. But are you sure?”

“Yes Alex go. Kara and I got him. We love spending time with him.” 

Lena said before Kara could say more.

Nodding Alex pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s head.

“Are you ok with spending time with Aunty Kara and Lena?”

“Yeah, mom I guess..will you be back before I go to bed?”

“Of course buddy I always am even when I'm working.”

Alex said before kissing him one more time. He giggled before pulling away. He smiled until he saw Sara put a hand on his mom’s back as they headed out. He wasn’t sure about this Sara lady, not one bit. Not wanting to eat anymore he got down and went to play on his iPad in the corner.

“You know Kara I don’t think pushing Alex at Sara is the best way to get it to happen.”

Iris said as she took Alex’s unoccupied chair.

“I know I just want my sister to have someone like we do.”

“Yeah and we know they have a connection but pushing it before they are ready is only going to backfire. I mean look at Jeremy he’s had his mom to himself for all his life this is going to be hard for him. Let alone introducing mommy’s assassin friend. I love Sara don’t get me wrong..”

“But her and kids… That’s funny.”

Mick cut in as he passed the table. 

“Yeah yeah I know I may have messed up. I just want her and Jeremy to have it all.”

“I get that Kara you love your sister. There is nothing wrong with wanting her happy. But you gotta let her do this at her own pace this week.”

“I will guys I promise from this moment on no more butting in.”

“Good though I do agree Sara and Alex would make a great couple.”

Iris said with a small smirk. 

Outside Sara waited until they were far from the house before taking Alex’s hand in her own.

“So Jeremy is what five? You had him after the whole us almost dying on Earth X didn’t you?”

“Yeah Earth X has haunted me but almost dying like we did got me thinking. My happiness wasn’t with someone it was in being a mom. I left Maggie for a reason. When he was born I knew without a doubt I made the right choice.”

“I told you, Alex, you are a very thoughtful person. I bet you are an amazing mom.”

“I don’t know about amazing but Jer and I do ok. We have a lot of help. Kara is a great Aunt.”

“ She loves you both I can see it. Did she tell you I was thinking about taking a break from the wave rider and heading to your earth?”

“Yes, she did I didn’t believe it. You not in charge. Under me. How would that even work.”

Alex joked with a small smile. 

“Well stranger things have been known to happen. I think being in one place for a while would be good for me.”

“The DEO would be lucky to have you. Since J’onn retired I've been running it with Kara. But she can only do so much with her real life and her Super life.”

“Yes, plus having me there would just be that amazing.” 

Sara said as she stopped walking. Turning to Alex she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. 

“I am not good at the whole relationship thing. But I do. No, i’d be willing to give us a real try if that was something you wanted.”

Meeting Sara’s eyes with her own Alex smiled wide.

“ I would want that for sure Sara. I’d need to take it slow where Jer is concerned though. I haven’t really dated since I've had him. He met one woman and she was gone so fast. Since then he’s really clung to Kara. I think in his mind we are all a family. “

“ I can do slow. Plus that makes sense you guys kind of are a family. I’m sure if my sister was still alive and had a kid I'd be all over it like Kara is with Jeremy.”

“I bet you’d be great with kids. Guess we will see with time."

“ Yes, we will but let’s start tomorrow. Tonight I want to kiss you.”

Leaning in Alex pressed her lips against Sara’s kissing her deeply. Maybe Kara was right there was room in her life to love one more person. When they pulled away thought Alex froze.

“You want kids right? I can’t wait to ask not again not after..”

“After Maggie right? Do I want kids before now I never thought about it? Do I want you yes? Would I be opposed to being someone in Jeremy’s life not at all? So I guess it’s a hard maybe depending on the person.”

“That I can live with.”

“Good, let’s walk around the block once more than head back so you can tuck the little dude in. I don’t want to be the one who takes his mom away. He will never like me then.” 

Sara said before they started walking again taking in the Christmas lights as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for all the kudos on chapter 1. Here is chapter two Jeremy and Sara spend some time together. Also, I touched on something I didn't in the first chapter and that is Winn's roll in Jeremy's life. It seems like Alex Jeremy has pulled Sara in. :)

It had been a few days since Alex and Kara had come back to Earth 1. A great few days, Jeremy was excited for Christmas while Kara was excited for the blossoming relationship between her sister and waveriders captain. It wasn’t a hot heavy sex thing like it had been the last time. No, it was slow and sweet Sara really seeming to care about Jeremy’s feelings. 

Jeremy while he hadn’t exactly warmed up to Sara seemed to get to a place where he would tolerate her being around Alex. Today however he was super excited, Alex, Kara, Lena, Iris, and Felicity were going out for some last minute shopping and that meant he got to spend time with his new friend Mick. Not quite trusting him alone with any child Sara was staying behind too. The only part of the day he didn’t know about was the surprise. He had been missing his favorite uncle so had Kara. So with some persuasion on Kara’s part, she got Alex to agree to invite Winn for the holidays. They had all finished cleaning up when a breach appeared and out came Kara dragging an excited Winn behind her. Seeing his Uncle Jeremy jumped up from his spot next to Mick and ran to him hugging him tightly. 

“Uncle Winn I missed you! Mommy said we could buy you a present it’s the best. I picked it out all by myself! But you can’t open it until Christmas. “ 

Jeremy said as he lead Winn around introducing him to everyone. Sara couldn’t help but smile as she watched the boy. He was just like his mother in so many ways. Damn these Danvers, they were going to be the death of her. After introductions, the women were off to shop while the guys went off to do whatever leaving just Sara, Mick and Winn with Jeremy. Sara not wanting to upset Jeremy took a back seat letting the guys decide what they would do that morning. A trip to the park was decided on and off they want. Sara couldn’t help but smile as she watched Mick play on the playground with Jeremy. He was so big he was scaring the other kids away. But not Jeremy, nope he thought the gentle giant was great. As she watched him play she took a seat next to Winn.

“So General you're his father aren’t you ?”

“What is with you and Alex and this general thing? Annd no I’m not what makes you say that?”

“It’s an Earth X thing you had to be there. Well, Jeremy is the spitting image of you and Alex. I also know she doesn’t trust many people. Since she and Kara couldn’t make him alone I am guessing she needed a guy.”

“Yeah, I was so shocked when Alex came to me with the request. Frankly, I thought she had lost her mind, losing Maggie dealing with Nazi’s had just pushed her right over the edge. Me a father... What a crazy thought. Then I went home and really thought about it. She was right I made sense. I love her and Kara and if he ever gets sick I can help her if she needs a donor. Plus my genetics are pretty good minus the serial killer dad. So far Jeremy doesn’t seem to possess any evil traits so I think we're safe. The hardest part was signing my rights away.”

“Yeah, I imagine it would be. Does Alex let you see him a lot?”

“Actually yeah I see him every day I have been included in all big moments in his life. Alex is so considerate not only of Jeremy but me feeling a part of his life. She’s never told me to back off or that I couldn’t see him. Kara has once but Kara doesn’t know she just is a bit possessive when it comes to Alex and Jer. So much so it caused some issues with Lena in the beginning. “

“ It seems Alex has taken the theory it takes a village to raise a kid to heart.”

“That she has and she has it in writing if she ever can’t make a decision for him I do. My dad left me I just want Jer to always know he’s loved. So why do you care if you don’t mind me asking?’

“ I am sort of dating Alex I guess.. I just want to get to know all about her and that little guy she loves. Unlike his mother, he doesn’t seem to like me so that’s been fun.”

Biting back a laugh Winn nodded. 

“He doesn’t like sharing his mom not one bit. She’s dated twice since having Jeremy. One was a bitchy woman I am not sure what possessed her. She hated kids so it didn’t last. Then a few months ago an amazing woman almost as amazing as Maggie was. She loved Alex cared about Jeremy but Jeremy was having none of it. He may be only five but he’s smart and knows how to manipulate his mom. Kara tried to be a buffer but one night after Jeremy totally lost it on her she broke up with Alex. After that Alex signed off women. Though maybe it will take a superhero to be able to get past little Danvers over there. “

“Well, i've gotten past the glaring. He seems to tolerate me so we have made progress. I think once he realizes i’m here to stay things may change.”

“That they will but Lena got past it you can too.”

“What do you mean about Lena?”

“Well, it's basically been Alex and Kara raising him I think in his mind she was his other mom. I think Kara thinks it to.. Never says anything out loud but in her actions, you can tell she considers him her son to. Well, when she started dating Lena Jeremy lost it. He actually even ran away. It was bad but Alex found him and sat him down. She explained while she loved Kara she was just her sister and that she loved Lena. I know she even thought about moving out of Kara’s apartment building but Kara wasn’t having it. The rest is history Lena became part of the family all was ok again.”

Sara nodded taking it all in. She was about to say something when she heard Jeremy crying up she ran over to her girlfriend's son scooping him up into her arms. 

“What happened J tell me where it hurts.”

“Mick said I couldn’t fly like Supergirl so I tried to prove him wrong andI I fell.. My arm hurts.” 

Jeremy wailed before burying his face in Sara’s chest. Shooting a glare at her teammate Sara walked over to Winn before deciding they would take him to star labs to get him checked out. Sara barely let anyone near him. She was still holding him close while Gideon checked over him. It was revealed that Jeremy had broken his arm. While Winn held his good hand Sara kept Jeremy in her lap as Caitlin put a cast on the boys arm. When she was done Jeremy wiped his eyes before looking up at Sara. 

“Thhank you for not leaving me…”

“You're welcome J I won’t leave you. Let’s go get some ice cream then I bet mommy will be home.”

Smiling Jeremy hopped down only long enough for Sara to get up before requesting to be held again. Winn kissed his son's head before following the pair out of the lab back into the street.

“Can I get two flavors? Mom never lets me get two…”

“Yeah, we can so do two.” 

Winn and Sara agreed as they headed over to the local ice cream shop. It wasn’t until they were seated did Sara address his failed flying attempt.

“Why did you want to fly J? “

“Well Flash is a superhero and you are and Mick so is Aunt Kara. They don’t know I know. I just wanted to be one too.”

Jeremy said miserably. 

“Why be a hero? You know how your mom and I met?”

“No just figured through work.”

“Well it was Iris and Barry’s wedding and some very bad guys came and crashed it. Well, your mom was on my team and she fought even harder than some of the superheroes!”

“Really my mom?!”

“Yeah, she totally kicked as.. Butt..”

“You do not need to be a hero to be awesome. Alex Danvers may not be a hero but she’s supergirls hero so you remember that next time you are bummed about not having powers.”

“Yeah, who needs powers I will learn to kick butt like my mom!”

“Or just learn to do something less violent.”

Winn chimed in not sure he loved the idea of another Alex out there kicking ass and taking names. Their world had one Alex and that was more than enough. 

The rest of their time together was eating ice cream in a comfortable silence. For the first time since she had met Jeremy was starting to have a bit more hope that she could do this mom thing. When he was done Sara cleaned his face then let Winn hold him as they headed back to Barry’s. As soon as they were through the door Alex was there taking Jeremy into her arms as she hugged him close.

“Oh, buddy I heard you tried to fly. How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t fly and you can’t let other children antagonize you to do stupid things.”

Alex said as she shot Mick a pointed glare. Seeing the tension building Caitlin stepped in. 

“Well Jeremy was super brave he sat on Sara’s lap while I cast him right up. “

“You didn’t cry? Buddy?”

“Well a little at the park but Sara was there so was Uncle Winn. Crying is ok right mommy?”

“Yes, Jer you can always cry. But I am glad you weren’t scared.” 

“Never mom I'm brave and now I know I don’t need to be a dumb superhero I am going to kick butt like you!”

 

Letting Jeremy down so he could go to Kara Alex turned to face Sara and Winn.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Well, Sara told Jer that being a superhero wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Then he told him that you kicked butt when you were on her team and now he wants to be like you, not Supergirl or the Flash. “

“Oh thank god I can’t take any more of him trying to fly off things..”

“Yeah, also he knows Kara’s Supergirl.”

“I told her he did but no she didn’t believe me. Wait he knows and he still thinks Barry’s cooler. Oh god, she’s going to pout I am not dealing with the pouting.” 

Alex said as she hid her face in Sara’s shoulder. 

“He’ll be fine. Uh, can I read to him tonight and get him ready for bed?”

“Yeah of course General. Were sharing a room so I'll let you-you guys have some time before I go up.”

“Thanks your the best!”

“Yeah, he doesn’t realize that means we have time alone does he?”

“Nope but let's not tell him.”

Alex said before pressing a soft kiss to Sara’s lips. Jeremy who had been watching them frowned only a second this time before turning his attention back to Kara and Winn. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of sharing his mom but maybe she wasn’t so bad. I mean she took care of him when he had gotten hurt. And let him get two flavors. She was a keeper for now. Snuggling against Kara he closed his eyes. 

“So do I need to worry about you and the General sharing a bed?”

Sara joked as she pulled Alex close to her.

“Nope, not me I am totally into women … plus Winns like my little brother so ew no. I just can’t deny him time with Jeremy.”

“I know he’s his dad.” 

Sara said lowering her voice so only Alex could hear.

“Yeah, and I thank God for him every day without him I wouldn’t have Jeremy.”

“He’s good with him I saw it today. While I had Jeremy in my lap he had his hand together we kept the little guy nice and calm through it all.” 

“I’m surprised he stayed in your lap. He got a flu shot a few weeks ago it was hell. Kara decided to come well she was crying she doesn’t do needles even more now after what happened with her evil self. He was screaming. Took me, three nurses, to hold him down and give it to him. I felt like the world’s worst mother.”

“They never tell you about the bad parts of motherhood do they in the whole be a mom it will be fun take on things.”

“No, that they don’t but he hopefully won’t get super sick this winter and that is a win in my book.”

“Yes, I hear sick kids are quite a mood killer.”

“Totally.”

“So since Winn and Kara got him want to come up to my room?” 

Sara asked with a wink. 

“Yes, I do. He will be fine if not he'll send Kara to find us. And scarring her would be.Awesome yup awesome. So lead the way."

Shaking her head as she remembered those times with her sister Sara took Alex’s hand in hers before leading her up to her room. Once behind closed doors, their lips met in a heated kiss. As her hands roamed Alex’s clothed body it was as if five years hadn’t passed.


	3. Chap 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying this story. I know some of you don't see Sara as a mom and trust me she doesn't either not yet. But she does care for Alex and Jeremy because he is a part of Alex. Plus he's kind of sweet. This one isn't a long one. Well there are a few more chapters to go. They will have Christmas then we will be time skipping ahead a bit.

Sara and Alex had one amazing night. They had explored each other's bodies until exhaustion hit. The last thing Sara remembered was pulling on pajamas just in case Jeremy came looking for him, mom. Now as she woke up she wasn't met with the sight of a beautiful sleeping Alex. Nope instead we was met with the sight of an unblinking five year old. 

“Crap when did you come in here?”

Sara asked as she jumped back some. 

“Um after mom left for her jog. She said not to wake you. I didn't wake you I waited for you to get up.”

Jeremy said before sliding off the bed taking his iPad with him.

“You coming? Aunty Iris is making pancakes! I love pancakes. She's even using chocolate not fruit ones like Aunt Kara does.”

“Doesn't your mom cook you pancakes?” 

Sara asked as she slide out of the bed behind him. 

“Uh no mom can't cook.. she did once and I got sick. So aunty Kara feeds us or we order in.” 

Jeremy said before running ahead to the kitchen. By the time Sara got down there he was carefully carrying a mug of coffee to her. 

“Here mommy always needs one in the morning if not she's crabby. You don't seem that way but I'm not taking any chances.” 

Ignoring the chuckles from her friends Sara took the mug gratefully. Sitting at the table she watched on as Iris cut up Jeremy's pancakes before handing him his plate. This was all new to her.. before today she had only woken up to naked adults and empty beds. Was this going to be her new normal? Did she hate it? Before she could answer her own questions however in came the woman responsible for creating all this change in her life. Fresh from her run her neck glistened with sweat but that didn’t matter to Sara. Nope, Alex Danvers was still so beautiful. Smiling she leaned up and met Alex’s lips with her own before handing her mug over to her. 

“How was your run babe?”

“It was good the weather isn’t as bitter here yet. Sorry, I left before you woke up. I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up.” 

“No worries when I woke up I wasn’t alone J was there with me.”

“Jeremy Danvers what did I tell you about not waking Sara up?”

Alex said as she turned to scold her now pouting son. 

“I didn’t wake her up mommy I didn’t! I sat on the bed quietly until she woke up.”

“Babe he didn’t wake me up. He just surprised me is all.” 

Sighing she walked over and hugged her frowning son.

“I’m sorry buddy. I should have trusted you.”

“It’s ok mom I always wake you up and Uncle Winn And Aunt Kara and Aunty Lena so it's safe to say the cards were stacked against me in this one.” 

Then after a kiss, he was back to eating his pancakes and watching something on his iPad. 

“He sure is more understanding then I would.”

Sara joked when she saw Alex’s frown. 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have jumped on him though. I was worried he torpedoed woke you up like he does me every single morning.”

“Thank the Gods no but if he had I can handle it. Promise. Told you this whole kid thing is new, yes but I'm not running got me?”

“Yeah, I got you.” 

Alex said before kissing Sara once more. As she pulled away Jeremy hopped up announcing he was done. She watched proudly as he cleared his place and with some help from Iris got it into the dishwasher. 

“Put on your Christmas sweater bud were going to see Santa today.”

Alex said as he ran off upstairs to dress.

“Santa huh that sounds like a ton of fun.”

“Yeah no, it’s not. You stand in line with a bunch of parents whiney annoying ass kids then have your kid sit on a stranger's lap for a picture..”

“If you don’t like it then why take...?”

Before Sara could finish her statement however in came her answer. 

“Alex today is the day Jer is going to see Santa! Did you tell him to wear the sweater I bought him? You have to wear red too.” 

Alex held back and an eye roll as she nodded at her sister. 

“Yes to all Kara. I need to shower but then we're off to see Santa. I still think we should tell him that were Santa.”

“No he’s too young Alex give him this let him be young. The world is dark enough as it is. Does it hurt him to believe in magic?” 

Not wanting to fight in front of everyone Alex just shrugged as she drank her coffee. Taking that as a yes Kara flitted off to get some breakfast. 

“You know he’s your kid, not hers right?”

“Yeah I know but she’s done so much for him plus my mom agrees. I am too cynical, what’s the harm in letting him have this I guess? Do you want to come?”

“See you take a picture with Santa I'm so in. Then maybe we can sneak away with J and have some us time?”

“Sounds great let me go shower.”

Alex said before heading up to shower. As she left Winn stumbled in looking grim.

“You ok there General?”

He shot her a look as he got himself some coffee.”

“Yeah just peachy. I forgot why Alex is always fine with Jer not sleeping with her.”

“He a kicker?”

Sara asked quite amused.

“You have no idea… I feel like I've been punched by an alien. Many many times.”

“So I take it you're not going to see Santa then?”

“Uh no .. fat drunk guy playing dress up.. I’ll pass. Plus I need to do some last minute shopping.”

“Lucky you. Alex Kara and I are taking Jeremy.”

“Kara invited you along wow ..”

“Yeah, why?”

“Uh that’s new I .. it’s something her and Alex do Lena hasn’t even been invited and she’s been with Kara two years now.”

“She didn’t invite me. Alex did.”

“ Gotcha .. Well you have fun with that.’

Winn said as Jeremy came in on William’s back. Oliver still a nervous dad instructed William to put the boy down right away. Rolling his eyes the teen deposited him right onto the table, and seeing Oliver’s glare Jeremy hopped right down before curling into Sara’s side.

“Hey, it’s a piggy back ride your fine J right?”

“Yeah, I am.. So how do I look handsome or totally dorky?”

He asked as he spread his arms revealing a red sweater with lots of snowmen all over the front. 

“You look dashing.”

“I can do dashing, So Sara do you believe in Santa?”

He asked as he climbed up in the chair next to her. 

Bulking a bit at the question she took a long sip from her mug before turning to answer him.

“I believe in the idea of him and Christmas magic.”

“Fair enough I don’t believe in him at all. I just pretend for Aunt Kara. Though to be on the safe side I do need to talk to him today. Need something special. “

“Oh, really what’s that?”

“Uh, I will tell you after I talk to him.”

“Fair enough.”

“So Jeremy don’t forget to ask Felicity for the favor.”

The teen reminded Jeremy. 

“Oh Yeah, Aunty can you help me? I used my allowance and bought my mom this locket. But every time I try and get a picture of me and Aunty Kara in there it gets messed up. I just want her to always have us close to her.” 

Taking the locked Felicity nodded. 

“We will get a picture of you two in here by tomorrow I promise! So this looks expensive you must have saved up a long time buddy.”

“Yeah, almost all year. I didn’t spend my birthday money or allowance. And I helped uncle James and Grandpa out and they paid me. Mommy got hurt before and I wasn’t there and .. I don’t want her to be alone if bad guys hurt her or take her again.”

He said sadly. Hating to see him sad Sara reached out and pulled him into her lap. 

“You want to know a secret J? I am moving to your earth and I am going to work with your mom. When we were on the bad earth way before you were born I told your mother something. Want to know what it was?”

Nodding Jeremy looked up at her.

“Well I told her I protect my team and she was on my team once and she will be again. I will always do my best to protect her and bring her home to you.”

“Thanks, Sara .. she’s all I have if she dies I'll be alone.”

He said sadly. 

“Hey no, you will never be alone. You have the biggest most badass family around kid. So big it extends over many earths and time periods. You, Jeremy Danvers, will never be alone.”

“Wow you never use my full name … you must be telling the truth.”

“That I am buddy, I would never lie to you.”

“I think I don’t hate you anymore.’

“Well, that’s a plus. I will take it.”

“So you're coming to see Santa with us right?”

“Hell yeah I will be there with bells on kid.”

“Good, you can take the picture with us to! You have to wear red.”

“Wait I never…”

Before she could protest any further, however, William motioned for Jeremy to come join him on the game he was playing.

“Oh, boss I am so happy my cell phone is charged! I am going to get so many pictures. “

“Do that and die Mick ..”

“You can’t kill me, boss, you're becoming a softy for the Danvers kid.”

“I won’t kill him or Alex but you my friend are another story.” 

Smirking Mick got up to go get ready. Sara just looked over at Jeremy and groaned. That brown haired boy was most definitely going to be the death of her. She was a bad ass ex-assassin who was always in control. Then her most memorable one night stand waltzed back into her life with a ball of energy she called a son. Now up was down and down was sideways. She was falling fast. 

Later on that day Sara found herself in a long line of screaming kids and stressed out parents. It was her version of hell. But every time she thought she would lose it she looked over at Alex and her heart melted. She was so utterly and completely fucked. 

She was falling for a women with a kid. A pretty great kid if she did say so herself. He needed some lessons on being more of a bad ass but if she was going to be in his life she’d make sure that happened sooner than later. She was just about to complain to Alex a bit when she saw she was off to the side angry whispering to Kara. 

“Their arguing about you being here.”

Jeremy said with a shrug. 

“Oh great .. Well were up next go get your mom I'll hold your space.”

Nodding Jeremy ran over to get his mom and Aunt. By the time he was back it was his turn. First, he ran up to talk to the man alone, After handing him a cookie Iris had made for him to give Santa. Jeremy was asked what he wanted for Christmas. Smiling Jeremy leaned over to whisper in Santa’s ear.

“I know you're not the real Santa. But if you could give him a message from me I'd appreciate it. Well, I have been mostly good this year only lied once. All I want for Christmas is for my mom to be happy. See that blonde lady she makes her happy. So yeah that’s it.”

The Santa looked down at the three ladies then back at the boy in his lap.

“Well I will let the big man no but from where I am sitting it looks like your mom is quite happy. Is there any toy you want to ??”

“Oh yes, a BB8 Droid the one I can control with my Ipad or my mom's phone please!”

“I think that is something I can guarantee.”

Smiling Jeremy thanked the Santa before posing for his picture alone with Santa. Then he smiled again when Kara, Sara, and Alex joined him. It was, however, Santa who stepped in requesting one of just Sara and Alex with the boy. He may not have magic but who not help the boy along in his dream. Smiling wide Jeremy took his candy cane then waited for Sara to take his hand before heading off towards Kara. The pair was so into looking at the picture neither heard what Santa said to Alex.

“You know you have a special kid there ma'am.”

“I know thanks.”

“All he wants for Christmas is for you to be happy. Says that one makes you happy. Then he also asked for a bb8 droid. I told him I can’t guarantee the first but the second I could.”

Turning red Alex nodded. 

“Thanks if I have anything to say about it he will be opening that droid up tomorrow morning. Merry Christmas Santa.’

“Merry Christmas… Alex.”

The man said before turning to the next kid in line. Alex was thrown for a second before heading over to where her family was waiting for her. 

“We look so cute there Jeremy. Should we get two copies of both?” 

“Yeah, mom one for Sara too. So she can have one.” 

“Sounds like a plan go wait with Mick and William whole I pay for the pictures. “ 

Nodding he ran over to his new friends taking a seat between them. When Alex walked over Mick was up and demanding to see the copy with Sara in them. 

“I would but then she would kill me and I like living thank you very much.”

“That I would Danvers. But let me see them I mean J man is the star in them. “

Sara said as she looked at the copy of her with Alex and Jeremy. It was so weird they looked like a proper family. Not wanting to dwell on it too much she handed the photo over to Mick so he’d get the jokes out of his system and basically just shut up about it. As he showed some of the team the picture Sara took Alex’s hand in hers. 

“Is everything ok with you and Kara?”

“Yeah, just a small disagreement we will be fine.”

“If you say so. For now, i'll let it go. But were are talking about it later."

"Fine, we will talk later. "

Alex said before turning to the boys. 

"William, you want to come with us were going to the game store then down the food court to get hot chocolate."

After looking at his dad for permission William jumped up and took Jeremy’s hand before taking off towards the game store. 

“So Oliver enjoy some kid-free time. “ 

Sara said before sliding her arm around Alex’s waist and snatching the picture back from Mick. Waving bye to their friends she turned Alex in the direction the boys took off in.  
She wasn’t sure about the whole mom thing still but she was sure of one thing these two Danvers were going to be the death of her.


	4. Christmas on Barry's Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this fic will have 10 chapters. So the time jump I wanted to happen won't yet. Hope everyone's enjoying it.

“Ok, it’s official my kids spoiled rotten. “

“So is mine.”

Oliver said as he joined Alex on the floor in front of a load of unwrapped gifts. 

“ Sad thing is none of this is the one thing he wants. I have failed as a mother he’s going to be expecting a friggin droid thingy and nope.” 

“Actually I have two one for Jeremy.”

Oliver said as he pulled out two of the droids from behind Williams pile of presents. Alex teared up before hugging him tightly. 

“I will pay you back every penny how did you find one? They are sold out on both of our earths!”

“I know people. They snagged the last two. So we will have happy kids tomorrow.”

“Yeah, extremely I don’t get why Jeremy needs a cell phone to go with his droid.” 

Lena said as she picked up the customized iPhone. 

“Well blame Kara and Winn. They said I couldn’t chip him so he will have a phone that has an app that tracks him.”

“That’s a tad bit paranoid babe but I get it.” 

Sara said as she sunk down on the floor next to Alex ready to wrap. 

“Let’s get all this wrapped up for them so we can get some sleep.”

Nodding all the adults helped out and in about an hour everything was ready cookies eaten. Thanking Oliver once more Alex followed Sara up to bed. However this time she took her hand leading her into her room. In the middle of the bed was Jeremy all snuggled up in his Christmas Pajamas. 

“You can sleep behind me so he doesn’t get you.” 

Alex said before sliding Jeremy over so she could get comfortable. Sara waited until Alex was settled to join her on the bed. Pressing a kiss to her lips Sara snuggled up behind Alex her arms keeping both mother and son safe. It seemed though to Sara just as soon as her eyes closed she was being woken up by a shaking bed. 

“Oh, Alex make him stop.”

Sara groaned as she buried her face in Alex’s hair. 

“It’s Christmas babe there is no too early. But I will take him you just sleep.”

“Nah I’m up.. I’m up but I need coffee.”

Sara said as she got out of bed scooping the bouncing boy on her way. 

“So I guess we better see if Santa brought this trouble any gifts.”

“Hey I’m not trouble I'm am mommy’s angel boy.”

Sara and Alex laughed a bit as they made their way down to the kitchen. Putting Jeremy down on the ground Sara smiled as she watched him run over to the tree his face lightening up with joy. It was something she hadn’t seen in years. The last time she saw it was back when she was a kid it was on her sister’s face. She had gotten some toy she had wanted all year long. Before she could get lost in her thought’s though she felt an arm around her waist. 

“You know she’s here with you as corny as that sounds.”

“Yeah I know and that was totally corny Danvers. But something I really needed to hear. Thanks.”

“Mom Sara! Can we open gifts or do I have to wait for Aunt Kara?”

“Well, why don’t you go wake her up!”

Alex said smirking behind her coffee. Figuring it was more than fair after all the times she sent Jer in on her during the year. Nodding he jumped up and ran up the stairs freezing when he heard yelling.

“Really Kara two years we have been together not once have you included me in anything Jeremy related! I have been quiet when you ditch me to watch him or run to Alex’s side. But Kara he’s not your kid! He’s Alex’s son and you need to face it. If this works out with Sara. How do you think she’s going to take you playing second mom to him?!”

“Just stop Lena!”

Kara said when she heard Jeremy’s heartbeat. Opening the door Jeremy looked at her before taking off down the stairs. He ran right to his mom. Clinging to her he cried quietly. 

“Hey, buddy what happened?”

Alex asked nervously. 

“Aunt Lena was being mean to Aunty Kara and she said I wasn’t her son. I’m not I'm your son.” 

Jeremy cried as he clung to his mom. Shooting a glare at the women Alex pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Oh, buddy you know adults they act silly sometimes. You have done nothing wrong. Let’s go wash your face. Then we have presents to open.”

Alex said as she picked up her son and walked him back up the stairs. Upstairs Alex calmed Jeremy down with Winn’s help. Then she brought him down ready to carry on the morning. She knew things had to be addressed. She would talk to Kara when they got back home. Today was Christmas and she wanted it to be perfect for Jeremy. As she followed him back downstairs she took a seat next to Sara before telling both boys they could start. William being older let Jeremy start smiling himself at the young kid's excitement. After their first gifts, they took turns until everything was opened. When he was done opening his gifs Jeremy climbed over the paper and William to get under the tree to get his gift for his mom. 

“Here mom this is for you. Aunt Felicity helped me.”

Jeremy told Alex proudly. Taking the small box she unwrapped it pulling the locket out. 

“Wow, this is so beautiful buddy! Thank you so much.”

“Open it mom in it has a picture of me and Aunty Kara so were always there keeping you safe.” 

Jeremy said as she crawled onto the couch between his mom and Sara so he could see the picture with her. Opening the locket Alex’s eyes teared up. Staring back at her were the faces of two of the most important people in her life. Reaching her arm out she pulled Jeremy him a big hug. He let her kiss him before scrambling free and handing Kara her gift. 

“I made it for you Aunty it’s me and you because after mommy you're my favorite person ever!”

Kara opening the present smiled down at the picture of the two of them. It was a favorite one they had taken the weekend Alex had gotten sick and Kara had Jeremy for the whole weekend. She knew Lena was right he wasn’t her son, but she loved him so much she couldn’t pull away not when he and Alex needed her.

“This buddy is perfect I love the frame!”

“Yeah, William helped me paint it, Aunty.” 

“You guys did an amazing job.” 

Kara said as she hugged Jeremy and shot a smile in Williams direction. Jeremy hugged Kara back before rushing back over to his presents. After cleaning up all the wrapping paper Iris made everyone breakfast and the gang just spent the day enjoying each others company while the kids played. 

“Alex you know the crazy thing about this is we went crazy getting them those robot things. And what do I kids play with?”

“The inter earth phones Cisco customized?”

Alex said with a shake of her head. 

“Well least they can keep in touch after we all go home tomorrow.”

“Yeah I mean I know there is a big age difference but Jeremy is good for William.”

“And William is good for Jeremy. I’m glad they met each other.” 

“We will have to do this more often not every five years.”

“Sounds like a plan Oliver we should get you over to our earth for Jeremy’s birthday in a few months.”

“Yeah let me know when it is and we will be there.”

“Will do I will text you on my kid's phone.”

Alex said before being dragged off by Jeremy. The gang had just finished dinner when Kara got a text from J’onn. 

 

“We gotta head back to the DEO Alex. Were needed.”

“Ok let me call the sitter, you pack everything?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Hearing he had to go Jeremy ran over to his new friend and hugged him tightly. Then he pulled on his sweatshirt motioning for Sara to come close. Not seeing they were under the mistletoe she smiled and blushed when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Your all mine now Sara! So you can’t leave me ever.”

“Deal J I won’t be going anywhere. Catch you on the other side?”

“What’s that mean?”

“Means I will see you when I move to your earth.”

“Oh ok see you then!” 

Jeremy said before running into Winn’s arms. Once he was safe he said his goodbyes to everyone else. As Kara, Winn, Lena, Jeremy and all his gifts disappeared through the breach Alex pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips. 

“See you tomorrow at the DEO? Unless you want to stop by for breakfast first?” 

“ Breakfast sounds great. Text me your address.”

“Will do. Merry Christmas.”

Alex said before following her family into the breach. Once she was through the breach closed and Sara sighed.

“Man you have it bad for her boss.”

“Shut up Rory!” 

Sara said with a smile. As mad as she wanted to be with him she couldn’t he was right. She was going to miss her two Danvers tonight when it was time to get some sleep. It wasn’t until everything was cleaned up did she see the small badly wrapped gift under the tree. Seeing her name she opened it, revealing a small bell and a note written in an adults handwriting. But as she read it she knew it was from her little buddy.

“I love you, Sara, you make mommy happy. So I don’t want you hurt either. This is my lucky bell! Santa gave it to me when I was just a baby. Keep it with you until mommy can keep you safe. 

Love -J

“Who helped him write this?”  
Sara asked looking around. After seeing all the shaking heads she figured it had to have been Lena, Kara or Alex. Smiling to herself she slide it into her pocket along with the note. 

It was official she had found the one for her and she came with a built-in family. She was an assassin handling a five-year-old should be easy enough. Right? Oh only if she knew how wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara couldn’t believe it she had been living in National City for almost three months now. She had given up her life of time traveling and taken up alien hunting by day and child rearing by night. If someone had told her this would have been her life a few months ago she would have laughed in their face. She was Sara Lance the ex-assassin captain of the wave rider. She didn’t do love and kids. That was why she currently was under not only her bad ass girlfriend but her five-year-old son.

“You know you spoil him right?”

“Yeah but he’s awesome so it’s fine.”

“You are lucky I love you, Lance.”

Hearing her phone go off Alex sighed. It seemed whenever she was having some time alone with her new family Aliens decided that was the best time to cause mayhem. 

“It is J’onn?”

“Yeah, he says he just needs me right now.. If you need to go just drop him next door Lena will watch him.”

“ We are fine I don’t want to be dropping him off all the time. I don’t mind watching him.”

“You know you are the best right?"

Alex said as she got up and kissed Sara deeply. Heading to the bathroom she quickly changed making sure to kiss her son on the way out the door. 

“Mom always leaves I hate her stupid job.”

Jeremy popped up once the door closed. 

“Hey you know it’s a very important job J.. Your mom keeps this city safe.”

“Yeah and she’s never home! Last week you all missed my science fair. I am going to run away.”

“You do know you're not suppose. Actually, no wait forget that train of thought. I know it’s tough with your mom being gone a lot. She has an important job”

“Yeah yeah I know she’s saving dumb Supergirl and the dumb city but she forgets me!”

Jeremy said before rolling off of Sara, as soon as his feet touched the ground he was off to his room. 

“You know Boss you really aren’t very good with the kid.”

Mick said as he waltzed right into the apartment heading straight for the fridge. 

“Why are you here?”

“Well, there was a time thing. We all almost died so we're taking a break. I don’t have a family.. So I have decided you, Alex and Little bad ass are it.”

“Lucky us. Don’t break anything. I have to stop Jeremy he’s planning on running away.”

“He told you he was running away. He really didn’t get the brains there did he?”

“Shut up he is five Mick.”

Rolling his eyes Mick grabbed some good before heading down the hall to Jeremy’s room.

“Ok kid so I heard you're running away?”

Jeremy dropped his bag on his bed before nodding.

“Great where are we going? “

“Who said you were invited?” 

“Well your mom is kinda of scary and she’s dating my boss well ex-boss who's even scarier. Anything happens to you it will be a thing.”

“Trust me she won’t care.”

“I get that. You thinking you don’t matter little bad ass. I know for a fact your mom would care. Plus think about it. That aside answer me this. What will you do for food? Clothes? Your what three? You can’t face the world alone you wouldn’t survive.”

Mick said as he pushed the bag on the floor and sat down so he was almost eye level with Jeremy. 

“I say stick around and guilt them. It will work out better that way. I mean try this chicken? Amazing. You won’t get food like that if you run away.”

Chuckling Jeremy shook his head. 

“My mom can’t cook, Sara made that.” 

He said before taking a bite and sitting next to Mick. 

“I got first place it was box and it projected the image from the outside.”

“Sounds nerdy..”

“Yeah just wish mom was there. Do you think Sara is going to leave us?”

“Well maybe if the Legends ever need her help. But we time travel so it won't be for super long. She changed her job to be here for you and your mom. So no she’s not going to leave you. Sara Lance doesn’t leave the people she cares about. Why do you think she’s going to leave?”

“Well I was with Aunty and she and Lena were talking. She said mom was being something cause Sara was just going to leave us. Lena said she was the one who wanted mom with her and she had to back off. I didn’t want to hear anymore so I went in the shower.”

“Yeah, lesson little badass Women are confusing as hell. What you need to hold onto is the knowledge your mom loves you and Sara will never abandon you.”

“Got it. So no running away Uncle Mick?”

“Nope please don’t your mom will lose her stuffing, Then skirt will. Then, boss, it will be a thing.”

Mick said with a dramatic sigh.

“Ok, I guess I can try the guilt thing.”

“That’s it little Badass you are a fast learner.”

With half a hug Jeremy was gone running right into Sara. 

“I am not running away.’

“Good to hear now get your coat.”

“Why ?”

“We are going somewhere.”

Sara said before heading into Jeremy’s room. 

“You can stay take his bed. I text Alex so she doesn’t lose it if she comes home before me. Thanks for talking to him.”

“Not a problem boss I kind of like your kid.”

“He’s not my kid Rory.”

“You keep telling yourself that, while you point me in the direction of the scotch.”

Shaking her head Sara showed Mick where it was kept before taking Jeremy into her arms. 

“Where are we going? “

“ You will see soon J.” 

Sara said as they walked the few blocks to the DEO. Walking in she waved Winn over and the pair walked downstairs to the bottom floor.

“What are we doing here Sara?”

Winn asked as she put Jeremy down. 

“We are teaching him to spar. Would you like that Jeremy?’

“Uh yeah, mo… Sara so much!’ 

“Great take off your coat.’

Sara said as she grabbed a plastic staff. 

“First rule is simple always protect yourself. So if I attack you go on the defense. So say I come at you with a weapon you take this staff and block me got it?”

Nodding Jeremy backed up waiting for her to make her move. It came faster than he expected, but as she came at him he lifted his staff and blocked her successfully. 

“I did it did you see me, Uncle Winn?”

“Yeah, buddy good job!” 

Winn said as he watched the pair go back and forth with each other for awhile. Sara had just let Jeremy pin her to the ground when Kara came bursting in snatching him up into her arms. After hugging him close she shot a glare at Sara. 

“Go get your coat buddy it’s time to get you home.”

Sara waited until he left to rip into Kara.

“No this stops now Kara. You are not his mom. His mom’s Alex my girlfriend, I get you have an important role in J’s life but you don’t trump me. I am in his life and when Alex leaves me in charge I'm in charge. So coming over when he’s with me, interfering stops. He wanted to run away tonight because he’s sick of Alex’s job taking her away all the time. Before you say it's why you butt in , i'll have you know we all missed his science fair. So I wanted him to have some one on one time with me. He is happy you're not ruining it. Go say goodnight before I take my girlfriend's son home. “

Without much of a response, Kara muttered as she left the two alone again.

“Was I too harsh?”

“Nah she needed to hear it. Lena’s not getting through, Alex is oblivious or just not willing to upset Kara.”

“I hate fighting with her but it’s like she almost lost him she’s borderline obsessed.”

“About that, It’s not all Kara’s fault Alex was taken when she was pregnant by Lillian Luthor she actually gave birth in one of their bases. Maggie delivered him.. I think Alex kind of wanted to die. Anyways he was healthy but a bit early I think Alex had some issues bonding the doctors said postpartum or something. Kara was there and took care of them both.”

“So Alex feels guilty and perfect Alex fashion won’t bring it up to Kara.” 

“Bingo..”

“Ok that makes more sense now and means Alex and I get to have a talk I don’t want to have. Thanks Winn for this he needed to feel he mattered tonight.”

“He’s my son I'll always be there for him.”

“On that note have a good night General. I gotta take trouble home.”

Sara said as she tossed him the two staffs before heading upstairs to find Jeremy. Happy Kara hadn’t pushed her and taken him Sara scooped him up into her arms. 

“Ready to go home buddy? I think mom’s there.”

“Yeah let’s go!” Jeremy said as he snuggled against Sara’s neck as they walked. It wasn’t a long walk but it was late and by the time she reached their apartment he was asleep in her arms. Walking in she smiled at the sight of Jax and Mick wrestling around on the couch and a less than impressed looking Alex in the kitchen. 

“I guess you didn’t get my text then?”

“Not until I walked in. I don’t mind them here. They're your family Sara I just was shocked. What happened with Kara and Jeremy she was pissed when she came home.” 

“Well let me put him down in our room then we’ll talk.”

Quickly Sara grabbed his Pajamas changing him before laying him in the middle of Alex’s big bed. Walking back out she took Alex’s hand in hers and after grabbing two beers she lead her up to the roof so they could talk in private. 

“He will be fine I mean Rory’s a bit of an idiot but..”

“He had my back in Earth X I trust him with Jer.”

“So what happened after I left?”

“Well J was so upset said he hated your job and he was running away. I was trying to calm him down when Rory came in and well Jer took off to his room. After stuffing his face he talked to J and calmed him down. I just wanted him to feel special and I remember times with my dad at his work always made me smile.”

“So training with you and Winn made him smile?”

“ Yeah it did then Kara came and kind of once again butted in and I lost it. I’m sorry. Winn explained what happened with J man’s birth I’m sorry babe.”

Alex turned away as the memories came back to her. 

“I was a pretty shitty mom to him the first few months and Kara was there. My therapist says it’s not my fault I was sick but I blame myself.”

“It wasn’t your fault you never hurt him and your an amazing mom to him now.”

“Am I though? I let Kara take him and I know it’s wrong but how do I tell her no? She’s my sister she was basically his mom the first three months.”

“Yeah, she was but was being the operative word. You got on meds started therapy and became a great mom.”

“I know I was even going to move us away after it caused a fight between her and Lena but she cried and I couldn’t take him from her. But now you're in our lives and I'd never force him on you. I just find myself wanting our own life. Raising him.”

“You haven’t forced him on me at all you were straight about it from the night we reconnected. I knew being involved with you meant he came to. You, Danvers, are a two for one deal. One I never regret partaking in.. Tonight he almost called me mom or mama and I instead of fear felt such a sense of pride. “

“I want that for you two I don’t just bring women into his life. It’s been Kara, Lena mom and well you.” 

“As I told you before him I never thought about being a mom… Now three months in I can’t imagine life not being a mom to him. I love taking him to the park on the weekends and to that weird place you and Kara love for breakfast with him. When he comes to me when he’s sad or hurt. And his hugs are amazing.”

“That they do… I will talk to Kara. She has to back off you are in our lives now and he’s getting older. He can’t have lines crossed or confused.”

“Yeah sounds like a plan. I don’t plan on leaving either my two Danvers.”

“I really like the sound of that Captain.’

Alex said as she pulled the blonde up against her body. Her and Kara needed to talk but she’d deal with that conversation tomorrow. Tonight she was going just focus on the woman she was falling in love with. Wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist Alex kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/RcXdz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some intense moments. Mentions of rape but I will say it Alex will NOT be raped in this storyline. However, the story will be dark for the next few chapters.

Alex knew her and Kara really needed to talk. As much as it was going to hurt ignoring it all just wasn’t working anymore. So the next morning she got up took a quick shower before getting Jeremy up. 

“So buddy how would you like it if Sara and Mick took you to school?”

“I would like that very much. Mom… is Aunty mad at me?”

“No honey why would she ever be mad at you?”

“Because she has super hearing and I think she almost heard my call Sara mom. I’m sorry I did it. They fought and it’s all my fault.”

The five-year-old told his mother sadly. Seeing her son so upset broke her heart. If she had just been stronger when he was born this wouldn’t be. Picking him up she hugged him tightly. 

“Them fighting is not your fault at all. I will be talking to Aunty so there is no more fighting ok buddy? Also, Sara and I talked if you want to call her mommy to that’s fine.”

“Really?! She doesn’t mind?!” 

“No, ofcourse not she loves you, Jeremy.”

“What if she leaves like Aunty told Lena??”

“She is not leaving ok?”

“Ok, I trust you, mommy. Can I go get cereal now??”

“Yeah make sure you share the marshmallows with our house guests. Not taking them all for yourself again bud. Jeremy rolled his eyes a bit before hopping off the bed. Running into the kitchen he hugged Mick's legs before hugging Sara’s waist. 

“Guess what mommy said?”

“What did she say J?”

“That it’s not my fault you and Aunty fight and that I can call you mom if I want… Is that ok?”

He asked Sara not meeting her eyes. 

“Well I would love it but maybe you can call me Mama so we don’t get confused when you call us?”

“I like that idea Mama!”

Jeremy said before reaching up for a big kiss. Sara gave him a sloppy one before letting him go. Once she did he climbed up and pulled out his dino cereal.

“Mom said I have to share with you Uncle Mick but not with Jax!” 

Jeremy said as he poured two big bowls of cereal.

Mick ruffled Jeremy’s hair before following him over to the table.

“That’s fine little bad ass I mean Jax is more of an egg guy anyways,”

Laughing at the pair Sara pulled Alex into a hug.

“Are you sure you're ok with him calling me that?”

“Yeah, I am you're in our lives and your his other mom. Can you get him to school? I have to talk to Kara.”

“Yeah you go I will get little man to school then see you at work. Love you, Danvers.’

“You to Lance. Ok, my little boy, you be good today and learn something got it?” 

Alex asked as she pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Yeah mom we're learning about Bears today .. B is for bears!”

“And Badasses little dude.”

Jeremy giggled at Mick as Alex shot him a glare. 

“Where is my kiss, Danvers? I mean I could die and then you’d be lost.”

“So lost but fine come here, Rory. Be good and don’t annoy Sara too much today.”

Alex said as she pressed a kiss to his head to before grabbing her keys and heading across the hall to Kara’s apartment. After only one knock her sister answered.

“I had a feeling you’d be here come in I got donuts.”

“See this is why I love you. Sara is on a health kick so the only one who gets sugar is Jeremy. That’s cause he knows how to use that pout of his to get his way.” 

Alex said as she walked over to the counter picking a donut up. She took a big bite before taking her sister’s hand in hers. Leading her to the couch she sat down next to her. 

“Where is Lena?”

“Were uh on a break.”

“I’m so sorry Kara.”

“It’s my own fault and no right now I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough but we do need to talk. Sara told me what happened. Why did you get so mad yesterday?”

“If she wants to spar with him a bit I trust her..”

“It’s not that. He called her mom. She just came into your lives. And yes it's irrational but I always thought of myself as his other mom.”

“That’s not irrational I mean for most of his life you have been his other parent. But Kara… as much as we may have wanted that when we were younger things are different now. I love you more than anything after Jeremy. As I told you before no matter who I am with I am always here for you. Hell, I was ready to take on a Nazi army alone to get back to you.”

“Yeah, I’m glad Sara talked you out of that. I need you alive.”

“Yeah wasn’t my brightest idea. That being said you may not be his mom but he loves you and you are his Aunty. You know how to make the bad dreams go away. You take him flying even though I forbid it. You put him first and I love you for that. But it upsets Lena and Sara. I mean come on you and Lena have been together two years I know you want kids but you use him as an excuse to not have them. What was it last time he was too young? He’s five and would be an awesome cousin. At Christmas, you don’t include her in our family photo. Last night you went off on Sara. All with the best intentions, yes but you need to live your life, Kara. Jer and I will always be here. But go out live your life it’s ok. Let Sara be there for me and him. She’s really good at taking care of us.”

“So was Maggie look how well that turned out.”

“Wow ok didn’t expect that. But fine yes as you said Maggie was amazing. We were amazing together. But she wasn’t my forever I think Sara could be. She is open to kids with me and loves Jeremy as if he was her own. They have a bond even I can’t explain and sometimes I am jealous of. I mean she gets him in a way I can’t explain. Yes, she may have to help out the legends from time to time but she gave up that life to make on with us. She also chose to move here to be with us because she knew there was no way I’d ever leave you. She is a good person Kara. Let her in.. Let her love us.”

“I can do that well I can try harder. It’s just hard you and Jeremy have been mine for so long.”

“We will always be yours but we are also Sara’s.”

“Fair enough I will back off where it comes to Jeremy. But you are my sister I won’t be backing off where you're concerned ever!”

“Eh that’s fair cause same goes for your dorky butt.”

Laughing Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist hugging her close. 

“I love you and I am so happy you found someone.”

“Me too now go have a donut and makeup with your love. “

“Yeah I really should I don’t think I can live without her. “

“Sounds good. I have to head in early so see you at work later. Love you, Kara.”

“Love you Alex… you're still my home right?”

Kara asked not quite meeting her eyes. Using her fingers to lift her chin Alex smiled wide.

“Always Kara. I am and will be your home always.”

After a quick goodbye and stealing two more donuts Alex was off to work. She didn’t have much field work today but had to do some work in the lab. Heading in she said hey to Winn and J’onn before disappearing into her lab.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Sara and Mick were walking Jeremy up the steps to his school. Both to involved in the story he was telling them to notice the pair watching them from across the street. 

“Boss, do we take them now?”

“No you overeager moron. She was with that oaf she calls a team member. We want her to break not get killed ourselves. So we wait until that redhead she loves is with their son. Then you strike. Do what you want with the Danver's woman hurt her kill her I don’t care. But make sure that kid stays alive. Make sure he watches. I want him to hate her just like we do. After all, she will be the reason his mommy isn’t coming home.”

“Boss I know she killed your family and you have to avenge their deaths. But hurt a kid?”

“We won’t physically hurt him I have my limits. Unlike her, I have a soul. I won’t take her son away like she took mine. We will, however, torture and kill the woman she loves. Now let’s go before she sees us. “ 

Nodding the man opened the door of the black Suv so his boss could get in. Tonight they would strike and finally avenge her family’s death. Yes her son had been a man who attacked women in Starling City. But as the saying goes alls fair in love and war he guessed. Once she was in he got in behind the wheel and drove off. 

After dropping her off he went back around to the school waiting in the shadows until he saw the woman and her son leaving. Knowing it was now or never he followed her in the car cutting her off as they passed and alley. Before she could fight them his partner shot a needle into her neck then as he loaded the limp agent into the van Derek got out and picked up the scared little boy. 

“You know why we had to do this? Sara, she’s a very bad woman. “ He said before throwing him next to Alex and taking off. 

It was Mick who realized something was wrong first. Before heading into the DEO he called the other legends than once they were on their way he headed in finding his old boss. It didn’t take the man long to find her. She knew as soon as her eyes met his something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? Is it Jeremy?”

“Boss it’s bad. Alex came home to get him from school. But she never came back. So I went to Kara’s and no one answered. Then Jax went the path we took this morning. All we found was Jeremy’s back pack and Alex’s phone.”

“So my sister has been taken by who?” 

Kara demanded as she walked up to the group.

“That’s the weird part skirt all the video said was Jeremy would be returned soon.”

He said as he pressed play. A masked man came on the screen. 

“Hello there Sara Lance. You don’t know me but you killed my brother around seven years ago in Starling city. All because some slut called rape. That’s fine though because now you're going to pay. Well, you won’t but this beautiful woman will. All while your son watches. Don’t worry though boss has a heart. Just because you killed her son doesn’t mean yours will die. He just will know what kind of person his mother really is. Isn’t that right buddy?” 

Mick's free hand clenched as a scared Jeremy came into view. He was there trying to wake a knocked out Alex up. Then the screen went blank. It was Kara who whirled around first. But instead of ripping into Sara she told Winn to call Oliver and Barry they needed all the help they could get. It took about an hour for everyone to arrive but like Alex and Kara had been there for them they were there to help bring kara’s sister and nephew home. 

“So it’s someone you killed in your vigilante days. I am guessing you didn’t keep records.”

Oliver said drly. 

“No Oliver I didn’t all I know was those men deserved it after what they did. But my son is gone now and we have to find him.. And Alex..”

 

It was then Kara turned on Sara.

“You don’t get to call him that this is your fault. If you had stayed away my sister and Jeremy would be safe!” 

“Supergirl back off.”

J’onn said as he stepped between the two women. 

“You can’t blame her anymore then you can blame Lena for all the times you and Alex were taken by Cadmus. Right now instead of fighting amongst each other let's work on finding Alex and Jeremy and bringing them home. “

“Yeah boss that being said it seems they have disabled Alex’s tracker but not Jeremy’s”

“Wait I told Alex she couldn’t chip him.”

J’onn said as he turned to the screen.

“She didn’t chip him I made him a necklace with a tracker in it. See he’s not far he’s actually coming closer as we speak.”

As they continued to watch Lena walked in holding a shaking Jeremy. Both Kara and Sara rushed to his side. Seeing them all he started to cry. He refused to go to anyone all he wanted was his mom.

Not wanting to upset him Iris stepped in and took him down the hall. Once he was gone Winn who had been glued to his screen smiled widely. 

“Ok guys I have a hit this van has been outside of Jer’s school for months and it’s registered to the Chief of police's stepson Aaron. Here is an address.” 

Taking the paper Kara and Barry were gone in a flash bringing a shaking young man down to the Deo control room. 

Sara grabbed him pinning him to the wall.

“Tell me where my girlfriend is or I will kill you.”

“Well, you killed my brother so really do your worst? You won’t be seeing her until we drop her dead body at your feet.”

Before he could say more Sara had punched him hard letting him fall to the ground. Ignoring everyone’s calls she headed down to where Iris and Jeremy was. He was sitting in her lap sucking his thumb. Sighing she pushed the door to the bunk room open. 

“Hey, buddy… Can we talk?”

Hearing Sara he looked up with wide eyes. But he nodded and didn’t run away.

“Do you know where they took your mom and you?”

“Uh yeah to a dark place. It smelled… they were hurting mommy and laughing. I tried to wake her up and she wouldn’t. They said it was your fault Mama why would you want to hurt mommy?”

Walking in Kara scooped her nephew up into her arms.

“You know how your mom and I told you that there may be a day when bad guys take you and tell you lies about us?”

“Yeah, you said not to believe them… Were they lying about Mama?”

“ Yes, buddy they were like me and mom and Mick and Winn and James and Grandpa J’onn. Uncle Oliver and Uncle Barry.. Aunt Felicity and Aunt Iris we love you and your mom and would never hurt her.”

Visibly relaxing Jer kissed his Aunt before running to Sara and hugging her tight. 

“I knew you weren’t bad Mama you love us.”

“Yes, buddy with all my heart.”

“I took pictures with the watch Uncle Winn gave me would that help?”

Jeremy asked as he let Felicity rush off with his watch.

“Yes J you did so good. Kara can you give us a minute?”

Nodding she ruffled Jeremy’s hair before leaving them alone. Once they were alone Sara pulled Jer as close as she could. As she rocked him a few tears fell. They stayed in that position until Jeremy squirmed in her embrace. 

“Mama you're hugging me too tight.”

“I’m sorry buddy but hey I gotta help bring mom home so you stay with Aunty Iris ok?”

“I will Mama love you.” 

Jeremy said before heading back over to the bed. Once her son was snuggled close to her friend Sara turned and headed back up to the control room.

“So tell me his watch got something.”

“It did boss.. It seems the boys who took Alex are the Chief of police’s stepson and nephew. Their mom seemed to have given birth to twins. I am guessing you killed the rapist twin and well now she’s turned the other one bad. The pictures don’t give a location away. Just them hurting Alex. They haven’t raped her though..”

“Thank God for that. What do we do now how do we bring Alex home?”

“I don’t know Sara but we will figure something out. Felicity is hacking their GPS system while Winn is hacking their home network. We will find her. I promise you that.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Oliver. I was happy for five minutes. Now she’s paying for loving me. Everyone I love dies.”

Sara choked out as she felt herself pulled into a hug. 

“Laurel dying wasn’t on you and Alex and Jer being taken wasn’t on you either, It’s on pieces of shit who think they have a right to be assholes. We will find them and save Alex.”

“Yeah, Oliver is right Sara. My sister is strong she is going to fight until we save her. I am going to talk to Maggie see if she can tell me anything about the Chief's new wife. You stick with Winn he will find a way to her. He always does.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, I can’t believe this slut is dating that killer… And has given birth to a kid. She looks like she’d be a good fuck.”

“No Damon we can’t touch her that way… Mom said no.”

“Fine fine but can we have some fun with the kid make him watch us beat the shit out of her?”

“Yeah, mom said that was fine.”

“Alright, Aaron bring him over.” 

Damon said as he slapped Alex hard across the face. Aaron who had grabbed Jeremy made him watch as his cousin beat his unconscious mom. No matter how he struggled to get free he couldn't’ save his mom.

Iris was still holding Alex’s sleeping son in her arms as he started to thrash around in his sleep.

“No no don’t hurt mommy let her go you, meanies!’

Jeremy cried before jumping up and screaming bloody murder. Iris was trying to calm him down as Sara and Kara came rushing in. Instead of fighting over who would help him they both took his hands as they tried to bring him to the present and out of his dream. Once he was awake he lunged at Sara crying.

“I was weak and couldn’t save mommy they were hitting her and saying mean things! I need to save mommy.”

Jeremy cried as his little hands grabbed parts of her shirt. Sara rocked him as she tried to calm him down. When he finally drifted off to sleep Sara couldn’t put him down she just held him while she went upstairs to get an update. Seeing Maggie had turned out to not be helpful but they had spooked the Chief enough that he messed up and called his nephew. Winn and Felicity jumped on the call and traced it back to a warehouse one Cadmus had used years ago. As everyone suited up to go save Alex Sara held Jeremy close. Pulling Mick aside she looked him straight in the eye.

“You always have my back I need you to go for me if he wakes up I’m not having him wake up alone. So go save my girl ok?”

“You got it, boss, I will bring the sexy Danvers back to you. You take care of little bad ass.”

Nodding Sara sat next to Winn as everyone took off towards the warehouse. Normally she would have been the one to lead the team but something told her this was where she needed to be. The team said their goodbyes then they were off Flash and Kara getting their first. After scouting the outside they waited for the others to show up before they all burst in. Mick went right to the center of the room where Alex was. He didn’t have super speed but he got to her right after Kara and Flash did. Taken in her bruised cut appearance he held back his anger.

The monsters who hurt her would pay later. Right now he had a mission save her. Taking off his jacket Mick wrapped her in it before handing her over to Barry. Alex in his arms Barry was back at the DEO in less than a few seconds. Hearing him land Sara looked up, seeing the state of Alex almost caused her to drop Jeremy. Sensing Sara needed time Iris came up and took the sleeping boy leaving Sara free to follow Alex to the medbay. She was allowed to go with her until the doctor came out then she was told to wait upstairs. Wanting Alex better Sara backed off to let them work. 

Heading back up to the control room she saw Alex’s mother along with everyone else waiting with grim faces for an update.

“Uh the doctor wouldn’t let me stay with her they are working on her now.”

Sara said before taking a spot between Jax and Mick. She didn’t talk she couldn’t half of her heart was being operated on and she had to stay in control. Sara Lance didn’t fall apart. After what felt like hours the doctor came up to update them.

“Ok Guys Agent Danvers is in a medically induced coma her injuries were very severe and her body needs to rest. We were able to stabilize her but she did code three times. She has a fractured skull, broken femur, leg, collarbone. Also, she has a few fractured ribs that caused one of her lungs to collapse. She is breathing on her own for now but I need to talk to her medical proxy.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Kara expectantly. The doctor, however, turned to face a very shocked Winn. 

“You Mr. Schott are Alex’s proxy we will need to talk privately in a few minutes.”

Nodding he stared at the paperwork in shock.

It wasn’t until the doctor had left that he spoke. 

“Me... make medical decisions this is Alex punking me right? I mean Kara should decide.”

Sara knowing he was about to melt down got up and walked over to him.

“You know she would never make a joke of this.”

“But Sara why me.”

“Isn’t it simple she trusts you and knows you will do what’s best for her and Jeremy. You can decide what’s best for her not just yourself. Kara and I love her too much to make a clear decision. “

Kara was nodding in agreement when something Sara said about Jeremy stuck in her brain.

“Wait best for Jeremy why would he know what’s best? I mean no offense but he’s just his fun uncle.”

“Actually Kara no... He’s… “

“Sara let me tell her…”

“Kara I’m Jeremy’s dad. Well, donor but yeah.”

“Wait you. But Alex never said.”

“That’s cause we agreed on that before you know she got pregnant. Really I am not his dad just a donor. But having had my dad abandon me Alex always wanted me to feel a part of Jer’s life. She’s included me in everything Kara. This is the least I can do for her.” 

“Yeah, I know Winn let’s go talk to the doctor.”

Kara said as the pair walked back down to the medbay. Sara waited until they were gone to let a tear fall. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be they had just started this. She had finally let herself open up and now she was close to losing it all. Closing her eyes she willed her tears to go away she couldn’t fall apart not when Alex and Jeremy needed her. Just as she got her emotions under control she heard Mick behind her. 

“What do you want Mick I really just need a moment alone.”

“Boss I know it’s hard but you have to think with your I’m a crazed Assassin side. Not the I am in love with the woman dying side. “

“Really and why is that?”

“Because if you don’t you are going to lose not only Alex but Jeremy too. If she dies they are going to take him from you.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I have no rights to him… I am lucky to be with him now. Doesn’t matter Mick I can’t fight it.”

“Well you say the word and I will take him and disappear. We can go to another time.”  
“Let me get this straight. You want me to agree to let you kidnap Jeremy while his mother lays there fighting to live? That’s cold even for you.”

“No, no boss just if she takes a turn say the word and I will kidnap him then.”

“Yeah, not happening. I am not leaving Alex’s side ever. She is going to live and no one is taking THAT BOY anywhere ever again you understand me?”

As Mick nodded before backing away shooting a glare in Barry’s direction. Jeremy came out rubbing his eyes.

“Mama is mom back yet?”

“Come here bud mom is back but she’s not well not yet.”

“Oh, I just want her to be better so we can go home..”

Jeremy said sadly. 

“I know buddy but you know what.. I know just what you could do to help mommy feel better.”

“What can I do Mama?” 

“We can make a video of you singing your song the one she loves.”

“Oh yes, we can will you record it?” 

Nodding Sara pulled out her phone before taking her boy into her lap. Once she pressed record she nodded in his direction. 

“Ok, mommy I hope you feel better.. Do we start Mama ?”

“Yeah I'll start. You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. “

“You make me happy when skies are grey! “

“You will never know dear how much I love you.”

“So please don’t my sunshine away. Feel better mommy and come home!”

Jeremy finished with a smile. Kissing his nose Sara pressed stop. 

“That was perfect and your mommy is going to love it. I bet it helps wake her up and bring her back to us.”

“I hope so I just want to go home.” 

“Well, bud about that I think you should go home with Uncle Mick and Uncle Jax ok?”

“But what if mommy wakes up?”

“Dude then I will come get you I’m the flash it will take what two seconds?”

“Ok and who will take care of you, Mama?”

“Well, that’s easy buddy I will.” 

Oliver said as he put a hand on Sara’s shoulders. Jeremy smiled up at the man before jumping off Sara’s lap and following Mick and Jax out of the DEO. 

“You know Oliver I can’t lose them.”

“And you won’t Sara. Alex is strong she will come back to you guys.”

“You really think so?”

“I do Sara. It’s good you opened up. Don’t close off not again. Go in there and stay by her side.”

Nodding Sara got up and headed down to the medbay. Seeing Kara and Winn on one side of her girlfriend Sara walked over to the other side of her girlfriend. Taking her uninjured hand in hers she pressed a kiss to it. 

“Ok, Danvers you got my attention babe. You have to wake up now. Jeremy and I need you, babe. I can be his Mama yes but he needs his mom. You know how he likes his pancakes and what shoes he has to wear what day. We just need you so come back to us.”

Sara said before pulling out her phone and bringing up the video they had just recorded for her. Pressing play she placed it next to Alex’s ear so she could hear their boy sing. As the video played Sara held her hand praying to whatever God still listened to her. While Alex didn’t wake up her vitals did even out, it was almost as if she wasn’t fighting survive just someone resting peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara was starting to lose hope with each passing day. Yes, Alex was breathing and things kept moving. She barely left Alex’s side only when Oliver or Mick forced her to eat or Jeremy came by. Other than that she didn’t leave her girlfriend's side. It was day five when finally it hit her Alex wasn’t coming back she was going to lose everything again. Not able to catch her breath Sara stumbled into the hallways as she tried to breathe. In a heap of tears and gasps, she sunk to the floor. Just as everything was going black she felt a steady hand on her back.

“Breathe Sara just breathe.”

Oliver’s calm voice said. He repeated the phrase over and over until she was able to see and breathe again.

“Hey what happened ?”

“It just hit me. Micks right. Alex isn’t coming back to me .. I am going to lose my son. I let her in and now it’s all gone. I tempted fate, Oliver.”

“No, you didn’t Sara. You fell in love with this amazing woman. Someone who is your equal in a lot of ways, You are Sara lance and you are not a quitter.”

“You're right I’m not. But I can’t lose her or him. They're my family.”

“You're not going to lose us, Sara, not ever.”

Alex said as she hobbled over best she could with her broken leg and ribs. Seeing her up Oliver stood and helped her so she was sitting next to Sara. Sara already was kissing Alex before her butt touched the ground. 

“What what how?”

“I heard the singing and I fought to come back to you and Jeremy.”

“Where is ..”

Before Alex could finish the sentence like promised Barry was gone and back with their excited son. As soon as his little feet touched the ground he took off for his mom at full speed. It was Oliver’s quick thinking that slowed him down enough so he didn’t hurt Alex anymore.

Once he was on her lap he clung to her. 

“Momma said you’d come back she did mommy!”

“Well, your Momma is a very smart lady.”

“She is! Did you hear my song mommy?”

“Yes I did I heard you guys and I knew I had to keep fighting to get back to you.”

“Don’t leave again ok ?”

“Will do my best buddy.”

After a few more moments with her family, Alex let Jeremy run off so she could thank and say hi to the rest of her friends and family. Finally, after telling them they could head back she’d be fine Sara all but wrestled her back into the bed to rest. 

Over the next few weeks, Alex attended physical therapy and slowly healed. She did much better once she was home with not only Sara but Mick and Jax. It seemed they were a family now and as weird as it may look to others they fit in in Alex’s world. It was cast off day finally and Alex was thrilled after heading into the DEO she took the longest shower only coming out when her skin started to wrinkle. Dressed in a pair of Sara’s sweats and an old Hoodie Alex walked over to her girlfriend. 

“So I have been thinking...and don’t laugh but Mick is right.”

“I’m right.. About what? No nevermind I am right that is the part that matters.”

Shaking her head she pulled out a stack of papers. 

“Ok babe you know I love you and Jeremy loves you. Almost dying made me realize my plans for what I want for him have changed. Before you I was alone well I had Kara and Winn but no one..”

“To love you I get it, babe.”

“Yeah and now I do I have you we have you and I want it to be official you are Jeremy’s Mama and I never want you to worry about losing him. I want you to adopt him make him a Danvers-Lance.”

“Really?! Are you sure? Kara..”

“Kara is my sister I love her..but she's not his mom. You are.”

Sara had no words so instead of talking she just kissed Alex deeply. She loved the woman so much she had given everything she hadn’t known she had wanted or needed. Alex had just wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck when Jeremy came in from school with Kara.  
“Oh, Aunty moms are being gross again.”

Jeremy groaned before dropping his bag and launching himself between them.

Chuckling both women showered him with love and kisses before he settled into Sara’s side.

“So buddy Mama and I have something to talk to you about.”

“What about?”

“Well we are going to talk to a judge and make Sara your Momma.”

Jeremy instead of smiling looked at the two woman all confused.

“What’s wrong buddy?”

“I am confused, Mommy. Isn’t my momma my momma already?”

“Yes oh, baby she is this paper just makes it so everyone knows she's your Momma.”

“And not take me away. Like Aunt Kara wants to.”

Kara hearing that bent down in front of Jeremy. 

“ I would never take you away… Who told you that Jer?”

“Uncle Mick did he was telling me that I may have to take a trip with him because you wanted me away from Mama..”

“Oh, he did did he? Well, I will talk to him bud.”

Alex said before glaring over at Mick. 

“You know what you go play with that new lego set Uncle Jax got you.”

Nodding Jeremy kissed Kara bye before running to play. Once he was gone Alex whirled on Mick. 

“What the hell Rory?”

“Sorry I didn’t know he was listening I was worried for Sara.”

“I get that and after tomorrow Sara will always be a part of Jeremy’s life.”  
Getting up she pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips before pulling her girlfriend down the hall to their son's room. Once they were gone Kara turned to Mick.

“Why didn’t you tell Alex the truth?”

“Oh that I heard you and Luthor talking and you were planning on taking Jeremy if Alex died.”

“Yeah..”

“Because Little badass needs you. Alex needs you. You may have wanted to take him but you didn’t. I get it he would have been all you had left .. but he would have been all Sara had to.”

“People think you are some idiot you're really not.”

“Funny thing about that Skirt. Your sister and nephew have never thought that about me. Look don’t hurt boss or the kid and we never have to talk about this again ok?”

“Yeah, thanks...I can’t lose them.”

“I know about loss skirt. You won’t lose them because of me.”

Nodding to her he got up and got himself a beer. He wasn’t the cold guy that had been recruited by Rip all those years ago. As much as he hated it he cared for his bosses new family. They had accepted him as one of their on and he wasn’t going to ruin it. Even if it meant keeping skirts secret. Beer in hand he sat back on the couch calling for his new five-year-old partner in crime. Jeremy hearing his Uncle call put down his legos and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a root beer he took a seat next to Mick. This was the sight that Sara captured from the hallway on her phone.

“I know you're mad babe but he did it cause he loves us.”

“I am mad but I'm not I am glad someone had your back while I couldn’t.”

“Scoot over boys I want to watch this week's episode.” 

Alex said as she sat next to Mick pulling Sara with her. Mick watched the two women before rolling his eyes. 

“Women. Can’t live with em little man.”

“ I know and you can’t live without em! I mean who will clean me!”

Jeremy said before snuggling in between his Uncle and mom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so one more chapter to come. It will be an epilogue that takes us a few years in the future to see where our favorite ladies have ended up. Thanks for all reading and commenting!

“Today’s adopt Jeremy day mommy! Today's’ adopt Jeremy day!”

Jeremy sang as he came into his mom’s room all dressed up.

“Momma mommy don’t I looks dapper?”

“Dapper J really where did you learn that word from?”

“Uncle Winn says dapper men get all the women!”

Jeremy said as he crawled into his parent’s bed. Sara smiling wide wrapped her arms around her son pulling him into her lap. 

“You know I love you so much J?”

“Yeah, Momma you love me to the sun and back! And I love you to the moon and back!”

Looking over at her two loves Alex smiled wide. 

“I swear some days it's like you gave birth to him babe.”

“Well, he’s handsome so it’s no surprise there.” 

“Alright dorks what do you want for breakfast.”

Before Alex could answer though Mick was in the doorway holding the pancake box.

“We want pancakes hotter Danvers.”

“Yeah, mom Pancakes with blueberries and chocolate!”

James said knowing blueberries were her favorite. 

“Fine pancakes it is and Mama can make them. If you boys are good we can even do gun shapes again.” 

Alex said smiling as both Mick and Jeremy smiled at the idea. 

“You know he loves you right?”

“Who Mick?”

“Yeah I mean ok he has a colorful past. Was it his fault his family died? Yes, but he was sick and he didn’t mean to murder them. I think he stopped really emotionally growing when they died. But as tough as he acts I’ve seen him with Jeremy. He loves him and loves you. I can’t help but care about a man who loves my two loves.”

Alex said as she pressed a quick kiss to Sara’s soft lips before getting out of their bed. 

“But as much as I love the guy last pancakes I made burned. So you go cook I will take the first shower. “

Alex said as she headed to their bathroom. Sara rubbed the sleep from her face before heading out to the kitchen. She had just made it to the coffee pot when she heard Jeremy call Mick dad. Putting the pot down Sara scooped her son up onto the counter.

“How come you called Uncle Mick daddy?”

Jeremy bit his cheek just like his mom did when she was nervous a trait that always made Sara melt. 

“You're not in trouble J I just want to know what’s going on.”

“Well at school Luke was talking about his dad. I said I don’t have one, I have two moms. He said everyone has a dad. I didn’t want to fight and Uncle Mick picked me up so I said I have two moms and a dad. I’m sorry Mama.”

“Ok, buddy no worries you are not in trouble. And while Luke was sort of right he wasn’t fully right.”

“Yeah, Jeremy see you have a biological father yes a man who helped Mommy make you.”

Alex said as she walked into the kitchen coming to a stop in front of her son.

“So I have two mommies and a bioloipal?”

“You have two mommies and a very special uncle who gave us the best gift in the world.”

“He gave you me right moms?”

“Exactly your special Uncle is one of mommies best friends.”

“It’s Uncle Winn right?”

Not sure how he knew Alex nodded after she got over the momentary shock.  
“Yeah, it’s him how did you know?”

“Well, he’s your best friend mom duh!”

“Duh silly me ok go get ready so Mama can get started on your pancakes today is your big day mister!”

“Mine and Mama’s big day!”

Jeremy said before he jumped off the counter to go brush his teeth. 

“I can’t believe we just had that conversation..” 

“I know I thought we had more time. Did I handle it ok?”

“Babe you did he has an amazing Uncle and many amazing men in his life. But were his moms.”

“That we are. Man, I wish it was legal to beat up that twerp.”

“I could burn the kid…”

Mick growled as he walked past the women drinking his coffee from Sara’s mug. 

“There will be no burning Mick. None ! And give me back my coffee.”

“I back washed sure you still want it, boss.”

Making a face she shook her head before turning to the island so she could get started on the weapon shaped pancakes. 

After they ate a good breakfast Alex and Sara took turns getting ready then they all Mick included headed down to the courthouse. Walking up hand in with Jeremy Alex smiled over at their family and friends who were waiting. It wasn’t a big group just a few they had wanted there on their special day. 

“So Sara and I are glad you guys are here we decided before she adopts little man here we will be getting married. We don’t want a big wedding we all know why.”

“Yeah, the fucking Nazi’s.”

Mick grumbled as Jeremy’s eyes went wide. Smacking him on the back of the head Sara turned back to the small group.

“They are one reason the other is we just want to be able to start our new life tomorrow.”

“You're still leaving?”

“Yeah, Kara I will miss you and visit all the time. But It’s Sara’s turn to have a life with her family. I want Jeremy to know her dad and Oliver is there felicity and William.”

“And we get to time travel right mama?”

“Yes, we will be doing that! There are so many adventures ahead for us J.”

Sara said with a big smile. 

“Well, Alex I am glad your happy and know there is always a spot at the DEO for you.”

“Thanks, J’onn I will be back to visit all the time but this is something we need to do.”

“I just go where they go.”

Mick said with a shrug. 

Shaking her head Alex took Sara’s hand in hers before heading into the courthouse. As the group waited Jeremy made his rounds spending time with Kara, James, J’onn and finally Winn. When he got to Winn Jeremy hugged his uncle tight before whispering in his ear. 

“Thanks for being mommy’s best friend and helping her make me I love you so much, Uncle Winn.” 

“You are very welcome Jeremy I am so glad I got to be apart of bringing you into this world bud.” 

Winn said shooting Alex a thank you over Jeremy’s head. He had always worried about what Alex would tell Jeremy about his conception. It seemed she had not only handled it right but included just how thankful she was to Winn. It was a good feeling knowing Jeremy now knew and was happy about it.

She had raised an amazing boy and even if they were going to be on another Earth he knew his boy would never feel unloved or unwanted. As he was watching Jeremy run around with Mick the group was called before the judge who would be marrying Sara and Alex. Walking up to the Judge both Alex and Sara declared their love for each other before she pronounced them married. As they kissed Jeremy ran up hugging them both happily. 

“Now it’s my turn! My turn! I want to marry Mama.”

“Well buddy were not getting married I’m adopting you.”

Sara said as she scooped her son up turning to the judge. 

“Well, it seems Jeremy here is very aware of what is going to happen today.”

“Can you tell me about your family buddy?”

“Sure well there is my mommy Alex and she loves me to the moon and back. There is Aunty Kara she and I eat all the pot stickers, Uncle James and I take pictures together, Grandpa J’onn and I well he comes to all my soccer games, Aunty Lena teaches me science and how to be brave, Uncle Winn teaches me all I need to know about games and computers. He helped mommy Make me! Uncle Mick and Uncle Jax well they love me and take me to school and Uncle Jax taught me how to fix a car. He says if you can fix a car you can fix anything in life!”

“Wow, it sounds like you have a lot of people who love you. Can you tell me about your Mama?”

“Sure! At first, I didn’t like her I mean I wanted only mommy. But Aunty said to give her a chance. I did and she’s the best mom ever. On Saturdays we wake up and go for a run then we get bagels and go to the pet store. If I’m good I may get a puppy for Christmas! She takes me to school with Mommy. She comes to my plays and even if she’s at work she calls to say goodnight. Plus she makes the best pancakes. She loves me from here to different times and back! I love her the same if not more.”

Jeremy said before snuggling against Sara’s neck. It took all of Sara’s might to not cry in front of the judge. 

“Well, it seems Mrs. Danvers you have done an amazing job with this boy are you sure you want your wife Sara to adopt him?”

“Yes Ma’am Sara is our missing piece since she came into our lives they have been whole again. My son is better with her as his Mama.”

“Ok, then Mrs. Lance you understand once I sign these papers, Jeremy Danvers will be your son. You will have the same rights and responsibilities to him as if you were the one who gave birth to him. You are agreeing to love him and raise him.”

“I do I will love him for the rest of my life.”

“Ok then I have heard enough I am approving the petition to adopt Jeremy Danvers. From this day forward Jeremy Danvers will now be known as Jeremy Danvers-Lance. Son of both Alex and Sara Danvers-Lance. Congratulations it’s a boy.”

Once the judge handed Jeremy a stuffed animal the women thanked the judge again before heading out the main hall with their family. 

“I have two moms now we party!”

“Yes, Jeremy party at my place with all your favorite food.”

Kara said as she pressed a kiss to his head before hugging Alex and Sara tight.

“I am so happy for you all of you. You deserve this Alex I’m glad you found your happiness.”

“Me to Kara. Now you need hold onto yours. Give yourself to Lena all of you. Jeremy and I are fine. You helped us so much it’s time to live your life.”

“I don’t know how to live without you here Alex..”

Giving Jeremy to Sara Alex took Kara’s hand and lead her to a bench off to the side. 

“I had Winn work with Cisco they made a breach. You can find me anytime anywhere. Plus if you hate it without me come to Starling City we can annoy Olliver together. Look we're going for a bit so Sara can see her dad. Losing our dad I can’t take that from her. I will be back you're my home Kara never forget that.”

“I won’t and I promise no more using you and Jeremy as an excuse to keep Lena at arm's length. Good, you love that Luthor and keep National City safe while I’m gone.”

“I love you, Alex.. you will always be my family my home. The reason I belong.”

“Always Kara.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it Alex is home where she belongs happy as she has ever been in life.

Five Years Later ...

“So that was a nice catch Danvers. I still am not sure about the whole catch the criminal instead of taking them out motto you have. But I will admit it’s a nice change.”

“Boss I am a soldier I know sometimes you have to kill them. But I also remember they are people and deserve a chance to fix themselves.”

“True enough Alex so was this really your last case?”

“Yes, Oliver it’s time to go home. I love my wife and we have built a great life here. We have traveled to different times but when she’s off saving the world I don’t feel at home. My home is where my sister is.”

“I get that I don’t think I could consider a place where Thea wasn’t home.”

“Yeah plus Jeremy is getting older and Laurel is rolling over. I want Kara to know her and I want to know her little one.”

“Well, you will be missed Team Arrow will miss you.”

“I will miss you guys but my place is with the DEO.”

“So no more of my sexy wife in leather huh?”

Sara said as she walked in and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“Yeah, you know me and leather don’t mix. I belong in kevlar babe.”

“I personally like you naked.”

Sara said smiling at both Alex and Oliver blushed.

“So where are the kids?”

“ They are right outside Felicity is saying her goodbyes then we can go.”

“Great I want to get home…”

“To Kara, I know babe. Catch you on the other side Ollie.”

“Don’t call me Ollie I know things about you Alex would love to know.”

“Were leaving Queen try and keep an eye on my dad.”

“Will do. Enjoy National City I heard they have their very own alien.”

After hugging John, Oliver and Felicity Sara took their daughter into her arms while Alex took Jeremy’s hand in hers. Once the breach was open the family walked through right to Kara’s apartment door. 

“Can I knock mom?’

“Oh yeah knock I am sure Aunty will be so excited to see you bud.”

Smiling Jeremy knocked on the door as they waited for Kara to come. However, before the door open a squeal could be heard on the other side. 

“She knows where here mom. Darn x-ray vision.”

Laughing Alex opened the door watching as Kara engulfed first her son then her in a crushing bear hug.

“Kara can’t breathe remember we're human.”

“Oh sorry sorry! I am just so happy to see you! Are you back is it for good? Where is my niece?”

“ We are happy to see you. Yes and she is right here, Kara meet Laurel Hope Danvers-Lance.”

“Oh oh she is so perfect! She looks just like Sara!” 

Kara said as she took the infant into her arms hugging her gently. 

“Ok, you saw mine where is my niece?”

“She is right here all two years of herself.”

“It took us awhile but we finally had this lovely miracle.”

Lena said as she handed the toddler over to her aunt. 

“Hey there little one I know I look different off the computer screen but I am your Aunty Alex’

“Aunty Aunty Aunty!”

The little one babbled. The sisters and their wives spent the afternoon reconnecting it was as if five years hadn’t passed. Alex was home she had an amazing wife and two beautiful children. She was finally happy and able to put Earth-X and all she saw behind her.   
“So Aunty Kara is it true you use your x-ray vision to look at everyone's private bits?”

Jeremy asked over dinner causing Kara to freeze halfway to the table with the chicken. 

“Jer! Where did you hear that from?”

“Me and we all know it’s true skirt. You may have everyone fooled but not me.”

Mick said as he passed a flustered Kara taking a seat next to Jeremy. 

“Guys be nice. Kara ignore him.”

Sara said before slapping Mick’s head with a sigh.

Pouting Kara put the chicken on the table before taking a seat next to Lena. 

“I don’t use it for that. Well, once on Alex but she got so mad.”

Hearing that Alex sighed and Jeremy and Mick burst out laughing. 

“You were right Uncle Mick we got her!”

“That we did little bad ass.”

“Man I’m glad to be home.” 

Jeremy said as he reached over to grab the potatoes. Alex ruffled his head before pressing a kiss to Kara’s arm.

“Don’t worry about them Kara I love you no matter, what. Even if you are a peeping Alien.”

Kara glared at first then laughed herself.

“Yeah, I remember it was the first time you tried to punch me. You were so cute back then.”

“Hey watch it Supergirl I can take you now.”

“Yeah yeah, that’s what they all say.”

“Glad your home Alex.”

“Now Jeremy tell me what time traveling was like!”

“ I got to be a cowboy Aunty it was great! Let me tell you all about it.”


End file.
